1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable guiding member, more particularly to a cable guiding member that enables an electric cable terminated by an electrical connector member to be guided toward a desired direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a computer, is generally provided with at least one of a universal serial bus (USB) connecting port, a PS/2 connecting port, a COM connecting port, an LPT connecting port, a terminal connecting port, and a digital-video interface (DVI) connecting port for connecting with corresponding interface connectors. Since each of the above interface connectors is formed with a specific orientation, cable entanglement usually occurs at the back of the computer when a number of the interface connectors are connected to their corresponding connecting ports. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional power plug 5 that is inserted into a socket 6. The conventional power plug 5 includes a plurality of terminals 51 extending along a first direction, and an electric wire 52 connected electrically to the terminals 51 and extending along a second direction transverse to the first direction. FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional connector 9 for electrical connection between a power plug (not shown) and a socket (not shown). The conventional connector 9 has a plug portion 91 that is pivotable relative to the housing of the connector 9. However, the abovementioned conventional connector 9 can only be used with a power plug, and is not adapted for use with the aforesaid interface connectors.